The Hand that Robs the Cradle
by Fiona1
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are reincarnated lovers...It follows the Please Save My Earth genre, but it is different...Don't judge by the title...this story is not what it seems...it has drama
1. The Dark Child

It was the same dream again

It was the same dream again. Usagi rose from her bed and walked toward the window. She pressed her cheek against the cold glass. She was warm and the heat from her face made a cloud on the pane. She felt heavy, like she just came out of a pool and whatever it was, was still clinging to her body. The night was welcoming as if it waited for her to awaken. Every night was the same. Ever since she was a little girl, she never slept through the entire night. It was the same dream. She opened the windows and a gush of cold air met her body. The sky was as beautiful as it always was. She felt the moon pulsating like an orb, beckoning out to her. She wondered why it had always been this way. Far away she thought she heard a flute, and when she finally figured where the sound was coming from, the wind blew hard as if to erase the heavenly calls of the night. Then everything became still once more. Usagi closed the window.

"Honey, are you ok? You look like you didn't sleep a wink last night." Usagi's mother laid down a plate of waffles in front of Usagi. "I made your favorite, blueberry! Eat up dear, you are going to be late for school."

"Oh yeah! Sorry I have to ruin breakfast, Mom, but I have to go, I was supposed to pick up Rei at her house five minutes ago!" She shoved the waffles in a plastic bag and drenched them in syrup. Taking one more waffle and shoving it in her mouth she kissed her mom goodbye. "Lub yew mum."

Usagi and Rei walk to school…

"We're late Usagi, we'll be lucky if we make it before class actually starts—hey are you ok? What's wrong? You look pooped. Hey is it that dream again? The one where you—Oww! Hey!"

"Something reeks! I think I smell two ugly girls!"

"Check under your arms, brat!"

"Rei he's just a little boy, he doesn't know any better."

"Hey, he just hit me with a piece of gum… Ewww! It's in my hair! Usagi, help me, it won't come off!"

"Hold on Rei." Usagi took out a pair of scissors from her backpack and snipped a lock of Rei's hair. "There."

"There?! That doesn't make it better! Now it's uneven! Am I supposed to tilt my head all day to make it look better?!"

"That was a dumb solution! I wonder what's more dumb, her or your funny looking hair!" The little boy giggled as Usagi held a handful of Rei's hair in her hand.

"You shut up! You're mom should have pushed you back in when she knew you were coming!" Rei was ready to smack the little boy, when Usagi held her back. 

"C'mon Rei, we're already fifteen minutes late!"

At school… Usagi and Rei pat the erasers for the chalkboard…

Rei stroked the part of her hair that was cut. Her eyes turned watery. "Oh I hate that little brat! I wish he were a--a cat." Rei smiled at the thought. "Yes a cat-- a cat on a highway--and then I would be a car going 80 mph and then I would—"

"He's just spoiled, that's all. I heard he's an only child."

"But even though. There's an adult part about him that I don't like. He talks older than most normal seven year olds."

"You mean it seems like he talks older than how most of the guys you date talk like?" 

Rei threw an eraser at Usagi, hitting her point blank on the face. It left a chalky imprint. "Hey, just because Chad stutters a little! I mean… Chad and I aren't dating. Umm… Anyways, I think you and that little brat deserve each other. You always defend him. Robbing the cradle are we Usagi?"

"Hey, this eraser is just as dirty as your mouth." Usagi picked up an eraser and threw it at Rei, but it missed her by a mile and hit Ms. Haruna that had just walked into the classroom.

Ms. Haruna pulled out a handkerchief from her purse and wiped her face. Her lipstick was smudged and she didn't get all of the chalk that stained her face. Rei and Usagi giggled. The smeared red lipstick and powdery face made Ms. Haruna look like a sad clown. 

"Rei, you can go. Usagi, thirty more minutes." Rei stuck her tongue out at Usagi and she and Ms. Haruna walked out of the room.

Twenty-five minutes later…

Usagi held her face in her hands as she gazed out the window. The sun was just beginning to set and everything below her looked desolate. The school looked like a ghost town. A cluster of clouds devoured the sun, making everything dim. A breeze blew, tickling Usagi's cheek.

'This is like my dream.'

A faint sound caught Usagi's ear. The melody was familiar. The flute that she had heard the night before found her once again. She listened to it more intently and she realized that it was a song that she had heard not just last night, but long before that. Her thoughts brought her back to her recurring dream. Every night the reverie seemed to grow more real. The creak of a door startled Usagi.

"You can go now Ms. Tuskino."

Usagi looked out of the window once more, but the flute had stopped playing. The wind was no longer blowing; all was still. 

Usagi walked home…

'I remember that song... It was in my dream.'

The wind blew again and she thought she heard it whisper her name. 

'Who's there?' Usagi thought she felt a tap on her shoulder, but she spun around and found only a whirlwind of dust behind her.

"Sorry."

Usagi's heart skipped a beat. She spun around again and found no one. 

"Up here." The little voice came from a leafy willow tree.

Usagi looked up and found the little boy that had teased her and Rei since the beginning of the year, hidden in a thicket of branches. 

"Do you need help getting down?"

"No, I don't need help from a girl. I can do perfectly fine by myself." The boy clumsily climbed down the tree. "I have a present for you."

"That's nice, but why would you wanna go and do something nice like that?"

"I guess you can say this is in compensation for your friend. Somehow this morning my gum fell out of my mouth and hit your friend in the head. I know every morning it seems that I come off as being rude, but it's just that I have a very difficult time meeting kids my own age and I …well let's just say that this is a truce…no more teasing." He took a wrapped box out of his small pocket.

"That's very kind of you. You know, you should have just said that you wanted to be friends from the beginning. I mean Rei and I tease each other all the time, but that's because we both know that we are just joking around."

The little boy just stared at the ground. Usagi could not see his face. He stayed awkwardly silent.

"But now that we are friends, I guess no hard feelings. You don't have to give me a present."

"Friends give each other presents right? Well, then here." The little boy threw the box to Usagi and she caught it.

"Open it."

Usagi carefully tore the wrapping paper. "This is wrapped very nice. Did you do it yourself?"

"Yes, yes… c'mon and open it, it's getting dark and my mom is cooking hot dogs tonight!"

Usagi ripped the paper off and scratched the tape from the cardboard. She lifted the lid and found that the box was full of spiders. They crawled all over her hands and she screamed. The little boy was rolling on the grass laughing.

"You little brat I'm going to--" before Usagi could finish her sentence she was cut off by a familiar woman's voice.

"Ms. Tuskino! How dare you talk to my son like that!" The little boy stood up from the grass and quickly ran over to his mother, hiding behind her dress.

"Ms. Haruna?! Oh I'm sorry! That thing, I mean that kid is yours?" Usagi turned bright red. "I didn't mean to--"

"First you throw an eraser at my face and now this? I was about to let that incident slide, but now I think I am going to call your mother!"

"But your son gave me a box of--" 

The little boy burst into tears and started sobbing. "I just wanted to show her my bug collection and then—and then she yelled at me and said 'I don't want to look at your stupid collection you dumb kid, go find friends your own age'." Usagi glared at the little boy who was wiping away his crocodile tears. 

"Don't look at my son that way! I am calling your mother right now! Go home Usagi and expect a talk with your parents!" With that, Ms. Haruna grabbed her son's hand. "Let's go Mamoru." They walked toward the apartment building, the mother still leading her son by the hand. The little boy looked back at Usagi. He flashed her a devious smile, and when his mother wasn't looking, he tauntingly gave her a wave goodbye. 

'Arghh!!! Rei was right, he is a brat!' 

At home…

Usagi's mother laid Usagi's head in her lap and lovingly stroked her daughter's head. "Usagi, what happened to you? Your father and I noticed a change in you. You look extremely tired in the mornings, you always wake up late and in a rush, and you have deep bags under your eyes. Your teacher, Ms. Haruna called reporting the violence you caused in school today and she said that you also acted inappropriately with her son. Your father and I are really worried… Usagi, are you on drugs? Is it that Rei friend of yours? Is she the –- what do you kids call it these days—is she the supplier that's been dealing you the bootie?"

"Mom I am not on--"

"It's ok Usa." Usagi felt fat wet drops falling on her face. She realized that her mother was crying and crying hard. "We still love you. Did you like the waffles that I made for you today?"

Usagi raised her head from her mother's lap. "Yes Mom, they were great, but Mom I am not on--"

"Usa, no more drugs ok?" Her mother held Usagi by the shoulders and shook her hard. "Promise me no more drugs!"

"Mom…"

Usagi's mother hugged Usa really tight, so tight that it seemed like her mother was trying to squeeze all the drugs out of her daughter.

"I promise, Mom. I love you and I will never do anything to let you or Dad down. What can I do to regain yours and Dad's trust?" Usagi cringed at her own words. 'I can't believe this is happening. What is going on here!' 

"I am so glad to hear that Usagi!" Her mother wiped her tears. "I am so glad to hear that because Ms. Haruna and I were talking and we agreed that the best rehabilitation is for you to baby-sit her son-- you know that seven or eight year old of hers? She said that instead of hanging out with those bad friends of yours, you could come over to her apartment after school and take care of her son. She said that she would forget everything that ever happened if you would just give it a try. I think this is a very good opportunity. Would you please just give it a try Usa?" The tears were still visible in her mother's eyes. 

"Ummm… Can't I just go to a clinic or something?"

"Usa!"

"Ok, ok…"

"I mean how bad can a little boy can be?"

'Bad.'

After school the next day…

Usagi pressed the intercom button beside Ms. Haruna's apartment number. 'I wonder where that little brat was this morning? He probably knew about the whole arrangement. Now he has all day to torture me.'

"Who is this?!"

"Umm… Is this the Haruna's residence? It is Tuskino Usagi."

"Ahh, the bad lady that made a little innocent boy cry? Oh yes I suppose I do remember you. Right this way please." 

The gate opened.

At the Haruna's residence…

"So, Ms. Haruna what do I do now?"

"What do you mean what do you do? Spend time with my son that's what you do. Your mother talked all about your drug problem yesterday. How could you do something like that to your mother? Isn't she already stressed out enough as it is cleaning up after you and your brother? Well anyways, we agreed that this would help you get better. Taking care of my son will teach you how to be responsible. Sometimes I get late coming home from work because of insolent individuals, such as yourself. This arrangement will benefit the both of us. I'm going to the store now, don't do anything that I will make you regret." Ms. Haruna grabbed her purse and left.

Mamoru giggled. "I love when Mom scares the hell out of kids."

"Hey who taught you that kind of language? And who are you calling a kid?"

"Hey I say whatever I want, whenever I want." Mamoru slapped Usagi on the rear. "So babe, get me some ice cream will you!"

Usagi turned red. She violently grabbed the little hand that had smacked her. "I am not going to be ordered around by some pre-schooler!"

"I am seven and three quarters to be exact. And who is the one that needs rehabilitation here? I mean it was my idea in the first place, but I didn't know that they would actually go along with it. This is for your own good. But if you don't want to take your medicine, then I guess I'll have to get Mummy dearest to do it for me."

Usagi pulled a popsicle from the freezer and threw it at the boy.

"Umm… this is a popsicle. I wanted ice cream." Usagi just stared at the boy. Mamoru smiled."Ok, I guess this will just have to do. I want to go watch some television."

"What are you telling me for?"

"Why would I want to change channels when I have an extra pair of hands to do so?" 

Usagi walked over to the television and turned it on. Every time he saw that Usagi seemed interested in what they were watching, he would tell her to change the channel. She had to do it manually because she could find no remote control. 

"Where's the remote?"

"Here." Mamoru, eyes still glued onto the screen, held up the remote.

"You know, it would be a lot easier if you would have given that to me earlier."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be half as fun watching you get up."

"Do you enjoy tormenting me? Why don't you torment kids your own age?"

"I want to go to the park now."

"Sorry little buddy, but sometimes you don't get everything you want in life."

"Well, maybe you don't, but I do. I want to go now."

Ms. Haruna walked through the door carrying a load of groceries. 

"How is everything? Mamoru are you ok?"

"Yes Mother, Usagi was about to take me to the park." The boy flashed his pearly whites at Usagi. 


	2. Dream of Mystery

To all the readers out there: 

To all the readers out there: 

Yes, this does has some inspiration from _Please Save My Earth_, but it is not the same. I just wanted to use the whole reincarnated idea with Alice and Rin and apply it to Usagi and Mamoru. The story is going to be very different, although so far the events seem similar. Sorry for misleading you if I did. J To that person that said to be careful, thank you so much for the warning…

Chapter 2

On the way to the park…

"Hold my hand we are going to cross the street." The boy held his hand out to Usagi.

Usagi smiled. "So there is a little boy in there somewhere." She took Mamoru's hand.

"You know, you should really wash your hands, it feels slimy." Mamoru gave his infamous grin.

Usagi quickly let go of the boy's hand and was horrified to discover a wad of phlegm in the palm of her hand. She gagged. She wiped her hand on her dress and hurriedly ran into an arcade to look for a place to throw up. Frantically, she searched for a sign that indicated where the restrooms were and accidently ran into a man carrying a bucket of coins. It rained silver. Usagi was sprawled out on the floor. The stranger offered his hand out to Usagi.

"I am so ss--" before she could finish her apology, she finished spewing out vomit all over the man's hand and pants. Apalled by what she had done, she fainted.

A flute was playing. Usagi found herself warmly enveloped in strong arms. She felt tears falling on her face and realized that this man was crying. She tried to gaze up at the face of the man that held her, but all she could find was a blurry image. She felt her own tears stream down her face. The man kissed her tenderly on the forehead and she took his hand to her chest. 

"My heart will find you again…" 

Usagi was still lying in her own puddle of vomit…

"Miss..um..miss…" The stranger gently shook Usagi on the shoulder.

She stirred.

"Hey get away from her, you're hurting her!" Mamoru violently pushed the stranger away from Usagi.

"I'm not hurting her, see look she's smiling." The man gazed down at Usagi and thought she had looked familiar. 

Usagi drowsily opened her eyes and met the strangers gaze. She blushed. "What happened?" She took one look around her and her eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"

The stranger laughed. "It's ok, I get that reaction with girls all the time."

"I bet you do." Mamoru saw how Usagi looked at the man, and couldn't figure out why he felt angry. His balled his fists. "Mom is expecting us home now. He grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her toward the sliding glass door.

"Wait a minute Mamoru." She let go of the boy's hand. 

"You have a feisty little brother there." The stranger smiled at the frowning Mamoru, but all he received was an unfriendly hand gesture. Usagi quickly slapped the boy's hand.

"He is not my brother."Usagi glared at the little boy who was staring at the ground. 

"OH! I am sorry, I mean your son." The man blushed.

"No! He is definitely not my son. I am his baby-sitter. My name is Usagi."

"Oh-- where are my manners--" 

"Probably back in the trash can where you came from." The boy grabbed Usagi's hand once again. "Let's go, my mom is expecting us!"

"Mamoru!" 

"I'm Allan. Nice to meet you Usagi." He looked at Mamoru and smiled. "Nice to meet you too Mamoru."

On the way back to the Haruna's residence…

It was a quiet walk home from the arcade. Usagi had never seen Mamoru so well behaved. She enjoyed the evening. 

He finally broke the silence. "You like him."

"No."

"I saw how you looked at him."

"He looks familiar that's all."

The two reached the apartment gate. The boy pulled out the keys from his pocket. He looked rather sad.

"You are coming again tomorrow." He opened the gate.

Usagi turned to leave."And what if I said no."

"It wasn't a question." Mamoru shut the gate.

'Rei was right, he does act old.'

The next afternoon in school…

"Let's go to the mall today! There's these killer boots that are on sale. Limited stock and pure leather. The girls are all talking about it, but I think we can beat them if we leave class five minutes early. I planned it already-- first you say that you really have to take a dump--"

"Rei, I can't." 

"Are you trying to ditch me after school now or what?!" Rei looked hurt. 

"No, it's just that I made a promise to my mother that I would baby-sit Ms. Haruna's son."

"Who's her kid?"

"Remember that boy that would harass us every morning—yeah that kid."

"No kidding. That's her son?" Rei's face lightened up. "Now that you mention it, it has been peaceful when we walk to school in the mornings." She grinned. "Well then I don't want to keep you from your date."

"Shut up, Rei!"

"You guys are meant for each other. Didn't I tell you so? It was fate." Rei was no longer smiling. She was serious. "I have a sixth sense for these things. Trust me, Usagi, I am never wrong."

Usagi remembered all the times Rei would predict things would happen. She recalled the incident when Rei held Usagi back from taking a flight of stairs. Before she could take another step, Rei lunged after her and at that moment a huge grand piano fell from the next floor. Usagi shook the memory away from her mind. 

"Do you actually hear yourself when you talk? Rei, you are sick. He's a seven year old. Eww…the thought of it makes my stomach churn."

"Do you remember your dream? You know how I'm always interested in listening to your dreams? Well that's because I get the feeling that this is not your first time around." Usagi gave her a puzzled look. "It's just not your time to understand right now, I guess." 

"Rei stop watching those sick anime romances."

"Fine then, don't listen to me, but don't think that I'm calling you a petafile when I say that I sense that your fate and that kid's are intertwined somehow. Don't get me wrong. It's just that since the beginning that boy--"

The bell rang. Everyone ran out of the classroom in a hurry. Usagi turned around to find Rei gone. She heard her friend's voice in the hallways.

"Yeah I want the ones with the zipper. No not the fake one with velcro…"


	3. The Bridge

chapter 3

Thank you Debra for introducing me to fanfiction, this place is cool. To the readers: Please do not get the wrong idea about the teenage girl—little boy romance. Usagi is not a **pedophile** (thank you Ms. Galaxia)… Whatever that happens between Usagi and Mamoru will be appropriate so do not worry…All I can say for now is that they will both be the appropriate ages when I am done with this story…Thank you to whoever is reading …

Chapter 3

At the Haruna's residence…

Usagi stepped into the Haruna's door way. "Mamoru, where's your mother?" 

"Out." The boy didn't seem his enthusiastic witty self. 

"What's wrong?" Usagi took off her coat and laid it down on the sofa.

"I want ice cream."

Usagi headed toward the refrigerator.

"Not there. Let's go out."

Usagi was surprised. He actually seemed sincere. 

"Ok let's go."

On the way to the ice cream shop…

"Hold my hand we are going to cross the street." Usagi looked at the boy without making any movement that showed she was going to do what he wanted. "Don't worry, it's washed." He held out his palm and it was clean.

Usagi hesitantly took his hand and they walked across the street. When they reached the other side they were still holding hands.

The little boy made no notion of letting go. Mamoru seemed happier. He smiled at Usagi and she became frightened.

Mamoru pulled Usagi along and joyously pointed to a small shop. "There's the ice cream shop! Right over this bridge!" 

Usagi was exhausted from all the walking and pulled away from the boy. She flopped down on a bench that was planted on the bridge. "I wish I were seven again, bursting with energy as kids do." She tried hard to catch her breath. Usagi was very out of shape and regretted all the times she requested for more blueberry waffles. 

"Me too." There was an awkward silence between the girl and the child. The boy lightened up and grabbed Usagi's hand once again. "C'mon it's just a few meters away!"

"Can't we just sit here for a while?! It's not like that place is going to go anywhere." Usagi patted her forehead that was dewed with tiny beads of sweat.

The boy stayed silent. He walked behind the bench where Usagi was sitting and looked over the bridge. He stared at the horizon. The water under the bridge was patined with rays of light. It was evening and the sun was just about to set, streaking the sky with pink and orange hues. His gaze turned toward the iridescent water and he fell into a trance. 

"You know, someone told me once that if you jump off a bridge and wish for something, it just might come true." 

Usagi turned toward the boy. She did not know what to say. The only sound that was audible was the gentle flow of the water beneath them. "Well if you wanted ice cream that much, then you should have just said so!" Usagi laughed and took the boy by the hand. Mamoru smiled.

Usagi and Mamoru each bought a scoop of ice cream on a cone and together they turned to walk across the bridge.

Mamoru stopped in the middle of the bridge and Usagi turned to look at him. "Can we just stay here for a while? I heard the sunset is nice here." He grinned at her. She stared at the boy, rather stunned. She looked for any signs of deceit on his face, but did not find any.

"Ok."

They sat on the same bench that they had found earlier. The ice cream melted all over Usagi. Mamoru looked at Usagi's mess. "I'll go run and get you some napkins." 

Usagi's eyes went wide. "Uhh…yeah that would be great." The boy ran back toward the ice cream shop. 'Who is this kid?'

Usagi stared at the sunset. 'Mamoru was right. This place is beautiful.' The horizon hypnotized her. Her thoughts brought her to think about her dream. 'I wonder how Mamoru and I are connected? Rei can't be right, I mean he's just a kid, and that guy in my dream was--'

"Hey, um…Usagi right?" 

Usagi looked up at the figure that spoke to her. Staring at the sunset too long blinded her a bit. The blurred image reminded her of the man from her dreams. She blinked and her vision focused. Before her stood a tall man with golden hair. 

"Yes…" She remembered him from the arcade. "Allan?"

"Yeah. Hey, it's nice seeing you. You're ok now right?"

"Just fine. What are the odds of meeting you here?"

"I always come here. This is where I get my inspiration for my music. Do you come here often by yourself?"

"No, I hardly ever walk this far from home. I brought Mamoru. He's getting some napkins for me right now. See, my ice cream's melting." She held up a hand that was dripping with melted cream. 

Allan untied the bandana from around his head. "Here. It's ok you can keep it. It's not live I can't live with out it."

Usagi blushed. "Thanks." She took the handkerchief. "You're a musician?! Wow, that's awesome!"

"Oh. I know what you are probably thinking. Yeah, you think I'm one of those alternative rock stars that play the electric guitar or something like that, right?"

Usagi didn't get it. "You mean musicians don't play guitars?" 

Allan threw his head back and laughed. "You're a riot!" He wiped a tear from his eye. "I play the flute."

There was an awkward silence, then Usagi threw her head back and laughed. "No, you are a riot!" Allan raised his brow and Usagi felt ill at ease. "Oh… flutes are nice…they are very …what's the word…um…musical…" She turned red. 'I wonder where Mamoru is?'

Allan sat next to her on the bench. He stared at the sunset. "You know the first moment we met, um… after you vomited, I realized that you looked really familiar. Have we met somewhere?"

Usagi stared at Allan and something about him reminded her of her dream. "I was about to ask the same thing."

Allan moved closer to her. He was so close that she could feel his heavy breath on her neck. "You know girls like you shouldn't be out this late." 

Usagi felt uncomfortable, not at all like her dream. 'What is taking Mamoru so long getting napkins?' She stood up from the bench. "I should go find Mamoru now. Well, it was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, well I should be going myself. I'll be seeing you." Allan stood up and started walking away.

Usagi looked back toward the ice cream shop, and found that it had already closed. She checked her watch and realized that three whole minutes had passed since the boy left. She panicked. She looked around and found no one. She was surprised at how fast Allan had left. The bridge was totally empty. The cars had stopped passing by and the only thing that was audible once again was the sound of flowing water. Usagi found a splattered ice cream cone far from the bench. 'You know, someone told me once that if you jump off a bridge and wish for something, it just might come true.' Mamoru's words ran through her mind. With fear, she peered over the bridge. She screamed. A handful of napkins danced along the surface water. She couldn't stop screaming. The sound of rushing water became deafening. She hysterically surveyed once more and found no one. With trembling hands she grabbed the rails of the bridge and hoisted herself upon the bars. Far away she heard the faint playing of a flute. She swung her legs over the metal and jumped.


	4. Romance Under Earthlight

Hi

Hi. Thanks for keeping up with The Hand that Robs the Craddle. If you like this story then I think you would like Sailor Debbie's **Secrets**. Uh huh, yeah that one. It's pretty cool. It basically has the same characters… yeah you know, Usagi and Mamoru. Uhh… Well yeah, that's all about it that's the same.So, you should go read it. Thanks Debra for all your kind words, even though they aren't true. And thank you to Big Sister who is supposed to be my editor. You are too honest. Thanks for pointing out all my mistakes and tossing your head back and laughing at me…nah, you don't do that…at least I hope you don't do that… Oh well, I wouldn't know anyways, since I usually only talk to you online...You know sometimes you need a bit of cheese… Thanks again to you the reader. If there is anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable then just press that little X box at the top corner of your screen….no don't…If anyone would be so kind enough to write reviews, then feel free, so I can see how much improvement I need. Ok bye. (Sorry for killing the mood…ok here…Usagi swings her feet over the bridge…dum dum dum) 

Chapter 4

'God, please let him be safe.' 

The impact felt like shattered glass. Usagi gasped. Cold swallowed her entire body. The fall brought her a few feet beneath the surface. She opened her eyes and anxiously searched for any signs of the boy. The remaining beams of sunlight hit the water, lighting only a few feet below the surface. Evening was approaching and the sun was being put to sleep.'Mamoru…' Usagi found frightened fish and tossed over items from the bridge eaten away by rust and time, nestled on the bottom of the riverbed. Usagi rose to the surface and panted for air. She dove once more, taking in so much air that her chest began to ache. Her head pounded at the depth she reached. Usagi kicked her legs violently. She wanted to move faster, but the water bogged her down and tempered her movements. She whimpered helplessly. She felt as though she was fettered down with heavy shackles.The only sound that she could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat. Her lungs began to throb for oxygen. 'Mamoru…' She swam another feet deep. She felt as though a bottomless pit was forming in her stomach. Her mind began to spin. Her chest felt as though it was about to burst. Breath escaped her lips. Her heart pounded violently as though it were about to explode. She gasped for air, but all she gulped was a mouthful of water. 

Everything became quiet. It was a peaceful evening.All was still. The body twitched and then it became limp. The flailing arms and legs no longer fought. The gentle current swept it away and happily danced with the flaccid body.The water turned black. Evening became night.

"When I was a child I used to peer over the bridge and make wishes." He gazed at the glowing blue sphere that they called Earth. It illuminated the bridge, making everything around them radiantly azure, like water. "Now I don't have to because I think already have it in my arms." He had raven black hair and deep dark eyes. His face was stern, yet still showed signs of boyishness. He looked down at the fair face. 

The young woman turned around and looked up at the man. Her long golden locks cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. The man was struck by her beauty. He gazed into a pair twinkling sapphire eyes that seemed to dance with the Earth's luminescence. He gently took her hands and brought them to his cheek. He caressed them softly against his face. "If only all nights were like this. I would jump off a bridge a hundred times for moments like these." The young woman smiled. The man blushed. "I don't usually act this way or say these things… but when I'm around you I--- I don't know who I am anymore…and when I'm out there I think about the warmth of your arms…I'm at a loss for words… I just can't stop thinking about you… then when I'm with you--- when I'm with you I just want time to stop so I can spend eternity in your embrace…if this is love…then I think…I think I am falling in it…" The man looked away, ashamed of his words. He was not the type to express his feelings. He seemed mature, yet there was a hint of childishness in him. The young woman was the only one that knew this part of him.

The lovely girl tenderly brought her hands up to the man's face. She pulled him toward her and kissed him on the lips. 

"Your wish did come true."

Footsteps approached them on the bridge. The melody of a flute came close. A tall man stood before them. His hair was golden just as the young woman's. They were both of the same lunar race. He was hidden underneath a crimson hood. He stopped playing and looked up. His eyes were deep sandy pools. His eyes shimmered just as the young woman's. They sparkled like topaz, but the hood hid the rest of his face from the Earth's glow. It seemed as if his face was a deep black void and only two dark stars were set in blackness. "Mamoru, the commanders are asking for your assistance. The rebels are on the move. I think this is it. They are weak." The two dark stars focused on the young lady. 

The girl quickly looked away from the hooded man. She turned back to Mamoru. "I pray to God that you will be safe." 

Mamoru held her in a warm embrace and kissed her on the forehead. He peered over the bridge that was lit by the blue orb. The mist-like substance underneath them whirled in little pools. It reminded him of whirlpools back on Earth. The mist was like water, but not as heavy. Things sunk faster in this mist than it did in water. After all these years on the moon, it still amazed him. Ever since he was a boy, he fell into a trance just staring at the water under the bridge. "Don't worry. Don't make a wish for me yet."


End file.
